


First Kiss

by Cheru-chan1316 (cmbebop)



Series: A Time Before [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmbebop/pseuds/Cheru-chan1316
Summary: He caught her hand and pulled her into a hug, catching the warm scent of cinnamon. "I missed you too, Trisha, but why'd you drag me into the woods?""So that I could do this," she said, standing on her tiptoes.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble about how I imagined Trisha and Hohenheim's first kiss went.

Living as long as he had, not much took him by surprise, but when she ambushed him on the side of the road, pulling him hastily into the woods, he had to admit he was more than a little taken aback. As she pressed him against an old pine tree surrounded by blackberry bushes, thorns snagging at his slacks, he stared down at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

The girl blushed under his golden gaze, her blue-green eyes shining bright. "I-I missed you," she confessed, brushing her chestnut hair from her eyes.

He caught her hand and pulled her into a hug, catching the warm scent of cinnamon. "I missed you too, Trisha, but why'd you drag me into the woods?"

"So that I could do this," she said, standing on her tiptoes. 

Their lips met briefly in a chaste, sweet kiss, and for the second time in a matter of minutes he found himself floored by this beautiful, wonderful, surprising girl. 

"Traditionally it's the male who initiates the first kiss," he finally said once he regained the ability to speak. 

The girl laughed, her eyes dancing. "You might have all eternity to pluck up the courage to kiss me, my dear Hohenheim, but I do not," she said in a practical voice that held just a touch of mischief. She pulled away from him and danced a couple of feet towards the road before turning to look over her shoulder. "I'm making a pot roast for dinner, and the Rockbells are coming over. You should get cleaned up and come over too."

With that she stepped into the sunlight humming a merry tune, leaving her boyfriend to follow as he would.


End file.
